


Kissing You Better

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sickfic, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Marco and Erik are together for a few weeks and Marco has caught a cold and needs some special treatment.Sequel to 'Loving Your Pain Away', sequel-sequel to 'Sealing Our Love' and sequel-sequel-sequel to 'Winning Your Heart'.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sealing Our Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193726) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 
  * Inspired by [Winning Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181195) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> For my sweetie. You know why. :-*
> 
> Silence hurts. Talk to me.

Being sick sucks.

As if being injured wouldn't be enough to make him feel miserable and unnerved, no of course, he also had to wave excitedly at the nasty bug that crossed his way to make sure that this damn virus would notice him and stop by to visit him.

Spring has finally come to Dortmund, the sun is shining and the weather is fine, flowers and trees blooming everywhere and the birds twittering their cheerful melodies in the light green, white and pink canopies of the trees.

Marco can see the golden and colorful beauty of the early spring outside from where he lies on his large sofa in his living room, but it isn't tempting enough to actually get up and take a walk or at least sit on the balcony or his terrace as bad as he feels because of this virus.

Instead, the blond footballer curls himself up on his couch and dwells in self-pity, wishing for a proper rainfall and some gray clouds that would match so much better with his dark mood.

His nose is running like a race horse, his throat is sore and hurting pretty bad, and his ears make squishing noises every time he swallows in the weak and useless attempt to get rid of the sandpaper-feeling in his mouth and throat. His head feels as if the seven dwarfs from the fairytale Snow White would dig and hammer for gold and gemstones somewhere inside his skull, Marco can't even tell where they are digging, because they seem to be everywhere inside his head, which has twice of its usual size if the pain he feels is any indication. His bones ache and feel as heavy as if he was eighty-seven and not twenty-seven, and every walk to the bathroom stretches to miles and is more exhausting than a hundred and twenty minutes lasting football match in the Champions League.

To go on even better, his stomach growls and churns ever since he became sick, its tiny contents threatening to make a reappearance every single damn time he tries to fill it with something else than only water, and the minute he closes his hurting eyes and tries to fall asleep and get some peace for at least a little while, his bronchi start to tickle and the next coughing fit has him wide awake and hurting all over again within a split second.

Of course it had to happen now that he and Erik are finally together and spring has eventually come. This bug is probably the revenge for him having cackled evilly when Auba some of his teammates suffered from a bad cold several weeks ago, but Marco can't remember that they had been as sick as he feels right now.

Marco groans and pulls the woolen blanket over his head, hoping that he won't have to cough again until he has fallen asleep.

His eyes snap open again the very next minute because his front door opens in the very same moment, blowing in a fresh breeze of flowery air and a very cheerful Erik, who closes the door with a rather loud noise again, shouting an even more cheerful “I'm home again, babe!” through the corridor and in the direction of the living room where Marco is drowning in his misery.

“Hrrrmppfff!”

Marco doesn't feel like being cheerful at all, and he doesn't feel like talking – let alone shouting – either.

“Maaarcooo?” Footsteps on the wooden floor announce the arrival of his normally wonderful but now more annoying boyfriend before the couch. Marco can't see him due to the blanket he has pulled over his head, and he can't smell Erik because of his stuffed nose, but he can feel his presence, and he lets out a pitiful groan.

“Ah come on, big boy, it can't be _that_ bad!” 'Mr. heartless boyfriend' states unimpressed, pulling at the cover to look at Marco.

Great! The blond had really hoped that at least Erik would be kind and understanding, pampering him a little bit, tip-toeing through their house and promising Marco to visit his grave every day and bring him flowers, because it can't be that he will survive this bug, can it? Not when he feels like dying every second because of his misery!

“It is!” Marco whines reproachfully, and if his head and his body wouldn't hurt as much as they actually do, then he would fight for his blanket and flinch at the rusty and creaking sound of his hoarse voice.

“Hmm.” Erik crouches down before the sofa, and his expression changes from mischievous to concerned. His fingers are warm but cooler than Marco's skin when he touches his forehead to check his temperature. “No fever, at least not really high.” Erik purses his lips and eyes Marco critically.

“What did the doctor say?”

“Hrmmpf!!!”

Marco buries his nose in the cushion to avoid the younger one's inquiring gaze. His already affected breathing becomes even harder this way, and Marco coughs into the pillow and sniffs several times because his nose begins to run again.

“Urgh, this is a cushion, not a handkerchief, Marco Reus! How old are you? Five? Even Nico doesn't do that anymore!” Erik turns him on his back with much more force than it would be strictly necessary, and the blond footballer lets out a cry of pain. “Ouch! What do you think are you doing, Erik Durm?” he grouses, but the brunet only shrugs his shoulders.

“Help you to breathe properly again?” he counters, chewing thoughtfully on his full bottom lip when he looks at Marco again to appraise how bad Marco's state actually is.

Erik's hair is tousled from the soft breeze, and his softly rounded cheeks are pink from the exertion of his training. His hazel-green eyes sparkle and Marco can feel the tiniest flutter of desire in his cramping stomach when his strained eyes take in the sight of the most beautiful man walking this earth crouching before his sick bed.

Sometimes, Marco still can't believe that Erik is actually his. His to kiss, his to love, his to protect and his to make happy. If he would only feel well enough to actually do that!

“Hrrmmmppfff!”

“You're repeating yourself, Mr. Reus. But you didn't answer my question. What did the doctor say?”

Marco turns his head away to stare at the white wall over the sofa. “He thinks that there might be the small chance that I will survive this horrible disease,” he pouts because Erik doesn't really seem to get how sick he is.

His normally amazing but now really annoying – like in _really_ annoying – boyfriend chuckles. “I'm relieved to hear that. Did he leave you a prescription?”

“Hrrrmmmmmpppffff!!!!!””

Marco refuses to look at Erik, knowing exactly where this will lead to.

“He did then. Shall I go to the pharmacy to get your meds?”

“Marcelalreadydid,” Marco mumbles because he doesn't want Erik to leave him alone again. All he wants to do is sleep, but this is not possible with the stuffed nose, the coughing fits and the sore throat he suffers from, and he still hopes that Erik will pamper him at least a little bit, holding his hand and pity him like he deserves to be pitied.

“I see. Where did he leave them?”

“Inthekitchen. ItoldhimIwouldtakethebronchialbalmlaterwhenI'mfeelingbetter.”

“I always knew that you are the least logical man I've ever met, Marco.” Erik shakes his head with a sigh. “How shall you feel better without taking the meds the doctor prescribed you?”

Before Marco can defend himself and keep Erik from doing what 'logic' tells him to do, the most beautiful man walking this earth has risen to his feet and left the living room, rummaging around in the kitchen.

The blond knows what will come next, and he takes the blanket to pull it over his head once more. Maybe, Erik will believe him that he has fallen asleep and leave him alone?

“I know that you're not sleeping, Marco, so stop pretending. You have to take the cough syrup three times a day, and if I had to guess, then I would say that you haven't taken it so far. The same goes for the pills here.”

Erik shows no mercy and pulls forcefully at the blanket again, dragging it away from Marco's ruffled quiff and his hunched shoulders.

“But cough syrups always taste bitter and ugly, and the pills are too big to swallow them with a sore throat!” Marco whines unhappily, trying to grab his cover again.

“Stop being that childish, Marco! You will feel much better soon after finally having taken your medicine! The bitter taste will fade if you'll drink some water afterwards, and the pills are really not that big. Besides, medicine has to taste bitter, every child knows that!”

Marco tries to scowl at him, but it is probably more a miserable grimace. “Ah of course, 'Dr. Durm' has the perspective of everything! It's not you who has to swallow these... bricks and the bitter syrup! You could really show some pity with me, I'm dying here with pain and all you're doing is telling me that medicine has to taste bitter!”

Erik raises his left eyebrow, glancing strictly at him. “You can't be as sick as you claim to be as grumpy as you still are, Reus. Take your fucking pills and the bronchial balm now, will you?”

“I'm not grumpy! How can you say that! You're claiming to be my boyfriend and love me, but all you're doing is telling me off!” Marco grouses, his voice rising several octaves just to drop down into the cellar again. He pulls a face because his throat burns like fire, but when he sees the cutest dimples of the entire human mankind appear in Erik's cheeks, he can't help but snicker like a bleating goat.

“You're sounding like a teenager in the middle of his voice break,” Erik chuckles, his face softening as he gazes down at Marco's feverish face. He reaches out and strokes Marco's sweaty forehead with tenderness and love sparkling in his eyes.

“I know that you're feeling like shit, love. But you won't get better without your medicine, and it hurts me to see you like this. I will spoil you and pamper you for as long as you'll need me to, but just take a look outside the window. The sun is shining and it would be a shame if you had to stay in bed for the rest of the week, wouldn't it?” His wonderful boyfriend offers him a glass of water together with the huge white dragée and the spoon with the pink syrup, smiling at him with his dimples presenting themselves in all their glory.

Marco eyes the dragée and the spoon, sighing heartfeltedly before taking the spoon to gulp the pink liquid down. He pulls a face when his stomach complains immediately, and he has to swallow several times to keep the bronchial balm down. Erik watches him with sympathetic eyes, stroking his hair while he struggles, and Marco feels proud when he sees the approval and the relief in the beautiful hazel-green depths he could happily drown in whenever Erik looks at him.

“Will you bring me flowers if the pills won't do their job?” he jokes weakly, almost regretting his words when he sees the pain in Erik's face the younger one obviously feels by the mere thought of losing Marco.

“Every single morning and every single evening, love.” Erik sounds hoarse all of a sudden himself, but not because his throat is sore.

Marco bites his lip. “I love you, Erik. 'm sorry for being grumpy. You would be a wonderful doctor and surely my most favorite doctor ever.”

Erik strokes his cheek, and his smile is a little bit teary. “I would do everything for you, Marco. You will be my favorite patient ever, but I do hope that you won't need my doctor skills for much longer. Swallow this damn pill and I will give you my special Dr. Durm-treatment.”

Marco obeys, his curiosity making him forget his pain and the slight nausea pooling in his abdomen.

“A special Dr. Durm-treatment? What is it?” he asks eagerly, and Erik smiles his wonderful smile and gently presses him back onto the couch until Marco lies on his back with his head resting comfortably on the thick cushion.

“A very special treatment. A kiss treatment. I will kiss you better,” Erik murmurs, starting to lavish his treatment on his sick boyfriend right away.

The warm and smooth, oh so tender lips of his boyfriend feel like heaven on his face, but Marco tries to object, afraid that Erik will catch this damn bug as well if he kisses him.

“It feels wonderful, but you really shouldn't do that, love! You will get infected too!”

Erik straddles him and dabs kisses on his eyelids and his temples. Marco moans with pure bliss, and even the dwarfs seem to be impressed by this special and very effective treatment, because they stop digging and hammering for gold and gemstones, deciding to take a break and grant him some peace instead.

“I won't get infected, I'm your doctor, remember?” The younger one breathes against his hot skin, his skilled mouth traveling down to his neck. “Doctors never get infected. But in case I will be the exception from the rule, I know for sure that I will have a wonderful doctor by my side, who will give me the same special treatment that will make me feel better in no time again. The 'Dr.-Reus-kissing-treatment'.”

Erik showers kisses onto his throat, just where it had still hurt so much only minutes ago, and as miraculous as it seems to be, but the pain fades, and Marco can actually breathe easier and doesn't feel the urge to cough any longer when Erik continues to kiss him.

His wonderful boyfriend hums contentedly when he senses Marco relaxing beneath him, and he pushes Marco's t-shirt upwards to kiss his way down on Marco's collarbone and his chest, teasing his nipples with tender bites and soft licks. His mouth never leaves the blond's body, trailing wet traces all over his abdomen, and Marco forgets his nausea, his discomfort, pain and coughing as he closes his eyes and focuses on the best treatment he has ever gotten.

The older one had actually feared that he would never get it up again only one hour ago, too weak and too dizzy and sick to merely think of ever having sex again, but with his pain finally fading – either because of the meds Erik forced him to swallow down, or because of the special Dr. Durm-treatment (Marco prefers to think that it is because of the latter) – his cock twitches eagerly, growing to full hardness when Erik reaches his navel.

“Hmm, my treatment seems to work quite well. Even my best friend down here looks much better already,” Erik murmurs as he pulls at the waistband of Marco's shorts to free his little man from its tight prison. “Oh yes, please don't stop! I need more of this treatment.”

“I'll give you more, much more, babe!” the most beautiful man walking this earth promises, “I will kiss you better, much, much better.”

Erik brushes with his lips over his aching erection. The sweet pain of his desire feels so much better than the sharp ache in his chest and his throat, and Marco is all too happy to concentrate of this new and much more welcome pain. The younger one is truly skilled when it comes to using his lips and his tongue for certain and special things, and he proves to his sick and hurting mate during the next minutes that he was serious about giving him a special treatment and kiss him better.

The brunet swirls his tongue, strokes with his lips and hollows his cheeks, his heavenly warm and wet mouth swallowing Marco's impressive length to the hilt, driving him crazy with his sucking and his licking. Marco's head is spinning, but not because of some dwarfs hammering behind his temples, coughing fits or a running nose, oh no.

Marco's head is spinning because of the overwhelming pleasure and lust Erik's full, pink lips and his clever and agile tongue make him feel, every cell of his trembling body screaming for release.

“Erik, oohhhh, fuck, Erik, please! That's good, don't stop, please, I need...” he whines and mewls, not caring about his voice squeaking and croaking like the voice of a teenager in his voice break. Erik doesn't seem to care about it either, because he starts to bob up and down on Marco's cock even faster now, and when he reaches out with his free hand not keeping Marco's hips down to caress his hard nipples, Marco is lost and comes hard, shooting his ecstasy deep down Erik's throat in hot and fast jets.

It goes on for ages, and Marco is almost grateful when the intense pleasure subsides and he can finally catch his breath again, which proves to be a rather tricky undertaking with a nose that is torn between being stuffed and wanting to run away.

“Uh, Erik, wow...love...you...”

Marco drops down onto the couch again, unable to move anything but his little finger. His eyelids feel too heavy to open them when his favorite doctor of all doctors kisses his way upwards on his body again until he reaches his lips to press an gentle and tender, loving kiss on them.

“Love you too. Very much. Did I kiss you better, babe?”

Marco smiles blissfully without bothering to open his eyes. He feels pleasantly sleepy, and he thinks that he will eventually find the rest he needs so badly to recover from the nasty bug that has withdrawn into a corner of his body to pout about the special Dr. Durm-treatment and its effectiveness. Marco doesn't care about the bug pouting for some time before it will crawl back into his focus to poke and torment him again, all he cares about is that this damn virus won't torture him for at least a couple of hours so he will get some sleep at last.

“Much better, thank you, love,” he yawns, and the last thing he hears before the slumber of exhaustion claims him are Erik's tenderly whispered words:

“Sleep well, Marco. I promise you that I will always kiss you better whenever you'll need me to, because I love you more than anything else in this world.”

And this is something Marco knows for sure that it is true, because he loves Erik more than anything else in this world too.

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is crucial.


End file.
